Adamantos
by Framba
Summary: Un enfoque distinto a cómo pudo haber sido tratada la enfermedad de Kardia y lo que ésta representó para Dégel
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Framba

**Titulo**: Adamantos

**Tipo**: romance, angustia, drama

**Resumen**: un enfoque distinto a cómo pudo haber sido tratada la enfermedad de Kardia y lo que ésta representó para Dégel

**Advertencia**: no sé cuándo podré ponerme al día con todo el anime y manga de Saint Seiya, por lo que mi canon no es cien por cierto exacto. Procuro mantener el ambiente lo más apegado, pero sé que al no contar con toda la información, caigo irremediablemente en AU, de cierta forma.

**Pareja**: Kardia x Dégel

**Comentario adicional:** sigo con Kardia y Dégel para esta historia. Es difícil describir el proceso que tomé para este fic, pero en pocas palabras, me dejé llevar. No tenía una trama específica pensada (ahora ya la tengo), pero los dos primeros capítulos fueron sin nada en mente en realidad, sólo solté lo que traía adentro, y salió de esta manera, espero les guste.

**Estado**: completo

¡Gracias por leer!

**Adamantos**

**-1-**

—¿Y qué sucedió entre ustedes?

La memoria vino de inmediato, tan inmediato que parecía que había estado siempre pegada a las paredes de su cerebro y a la menor provocación se hacía presente:

_¿Vas a marcharte?_

_¿Para qué quieres que me quede?_

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió Dégel, ofendido por la pregunta repentina, supuso que le estaba preguntado sobre él. Todos parecían traer esa pregunta nadando en sus bocas, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente.

El otro lo miró consternado, dudoso de continuar preguntando, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, que era importante que mostrara su apoyo en un momento suponía difícil para Dégel. Sísifo se animó a decirlo:

—¿Tú y Kardia están bien?

Dégel estuvo a punto de voltear los ojos o reírse, pero las dos acciones mostrarían que el tema tenía importancia y era lo que menos quería proyectar.

Solamente Sísifo conocía la relación que sostenía con Kardia, lo cual se había dado de esa manera porque un día Sísifo les preguntó a los dos si eran algo más que amigos, y Kardia le había dicho que sí. Sin más explicaciones, sólo le respondió que sí. Dégel sabía que los demás caballeros hablaban de ellos, sabían de su cercanía y seguramente sabían que estaban juntos, pero nadie les había mencionado nada a la cara.

—Más que bien —contestó Dégel con sarcasmo, más del que pretendía musitar. Sísifo no tenía la culpa, pero la pregunta lo había puesto de inmediato a la defensiva.

—Puedes hablar conmigo sobre el tema.

—No hay nada que hablar — aseguró Dégel, alejándose de Sísifo, alejándose de todos los caballeros que ahí estaban, huyendo de todo aquello que le recordara o tuviera que ver con Kardia, incluso las preguntas.

Camino a su santuario, se sintió perseguido, como si un fantasma lo siguiera a cada paso, casi una sombra… la sombra del recuerdo. Era un caballero dorado de Atena, el mismísimo caballero de Acuario, debía ser fuerte, pero no era así, al contrario, tenía un profundo pesar en sus entrañas.

o-x-o

Sabía como a locura, Dégel sabía que no debía pensar en él, pero no tenía soberanía sobre sus pensamientos, irrevocablemente se dirigían a Kardia. Era como un sueño, se sentía como una brisa envolviendo su cuerpo, como un fuerte sol quemando cada poro, como estar suspendido en agua con la humedad incrustada como un segundo forro de piel, así se sentía al pensar en Kardia.

Era agotador estar a solas, tenía que luchar contra la batalla de recuerdos que amenazaban con asfixiar su cabeza.

o-x-o

Dégel tenía que terminar tajantemente con esos sentimientos, evitar seguir buscando pedazos de los dos, los libros ya no eran suficientes para apagar la realidad, ya no lo transportaban a ningún otro lado, a ninguna otra dimensión; cada historia, cada descripción, cada personaje nacido de las hojas tenía algún rasgo de él. En su mente retorcida, convertía cada situación ficticia en una situación que había tenido que ver con él.

Llevaban tres días sin ningún tipo de contacto, sin hablar, sin compartir ni siquiera cinco minutos en el mismo espacio.

Era un calvario ver a Kardia de pronto por una milésima de segundo en los pasillos; en las reuniones, cuando Dégel llegaba, Kardia se retiraba; incluso no lo había visto en los entrenamientos, ¿sería que Kardia había decidido hacer ejercicio con otro grupo de caballeros?

Era insoportable, Dégel necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, poner tierra de por medio si era necesario.

o-x-o

Dégel pidió permiso al Patriarca de ir a la Isla Kanon con el pretexto de entrenar, sabía que en ese lugar podría regenerar sus fuerzas e intentar sanar. El Patriarca le concedió permiso de ir por una semana.

Al primer rayo de sol, Dégel salió de su santuario, caminó hacia la aldea de Rodorio para poder llegar al puerto y tomar un barco para dirigirse a la isla. A nadie le informó de su partida. Pudo sentarse cerca de una ventanilla del barco y observar el mar mientras navegaban.

_¿Vas a marcharte? Dégel había preguntado, le había lastimado cada letra al abandonar su boca, habían rasgado su garganta al ser pronunciadas._

_Los ojos de Kardia se veían brillosos, Dégel no sabía si eran lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus pupilas._

_¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Kardia había dicho en la puerta, antes de marcharse._

o-x-o

Dégel rentó una cabaña cerca de la costa, poca gente vivía en la isla y pagó para rentar la cabaña más alejada de la villa, no tenía ganas de estar con la humanidad, bastante tenía con lidiar consigo mismo.

Ya estando en la cabaña, se quitó la camisa que traía puesta y dobló sus pantalones para que quedaran detenidos arriba de sus rodillas y, sin esperar más, salió de la cabaña y caminó hacia el mar.

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, debían ser nueve o diez de la mañana, se dirigió a la orilla, diminutas olas mojaron sus pies, sintió que la temperatura del agua era fría aún. Siguió caminado unos metros dentro del mar hasta que el agua llegaba a la mitad de su pecho.

Se quedó ahí parado y cerró los ojos, esperó que lo frío del agua hiciera comunión con su cuerpo y lo avivara, el frío tenía que hacerle sentir algo a su cuerpo que se sentía como un cadáver desde hace tres días. Esperó que la sal del mar se colara por sus poros y desmoronara las memorias impregnadas a su piel. Ojalá la cantidad de agua que le rodeaba pudiera purificarlo de alguna manera.

Se sentía exhausto, cansado, apagado, la corriente del agua quería mecer su cuerpo y, con un suspiro, dejó de poner resistencia en su peso, dejó que esa marea lo arrastrara, se dejó hundir y mover en el agua por un largo rato.

¿Cómo lo iba a poder olvidar?

o-x-o

Salió del agua una hora después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, intentar pensar en nada exigía un doble trabajo mental. Se separó unos pasos del mar y se tumbó en la arena rasposa de la costa.

Recostó su cuerpo mirando hacia arriba, el sol ya en lo alto del cielo lo cegó por un momento, cubrió su rostro con su brazo, cerrando los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, tenía miedo que si las dejaba salir el dolor sería más intenso, más real, más tangible, insoportable.

—Levántate, es hora de marcharnos.

Dégel quitó su brazo con rapidez al escuchar esa voz. Entrecerró los ojos porque el sol no le permitía ver con claridad. Kardia estaba ahí, parado junto a su cabeza.

¿Dégel estaba alucinando?

—Vamos, levántate.

No, no era una alucinación, Kardia estaba ahí, vestido con su armadura dorada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Dégel fue rasposa, débil, la voz de un muerto, así se sentía al menos.

Kardia no respondió nada y giró en su eje para empezar a caminar.

Dégel se levantó sobre sus codos y miró que Kardia se marchaba, giró sobre su costado y también se levantó, ¿qué hacía Kardia aquí?, ¿por qué le ordenaba cosas?, ¿por qué había venido?

—Kardia —llamó Dégel para que Kardia girara y le diera una explicación, pero no lo hizo.

El asombro de Dégel se transformó en enojo cuando Kardia no volteó a verlo, en un segundo tenía un hoyo de ira y enfado en el estómago. Se inclinó y tomó con su mano derecha un puñado de arena de la costa y la lanzó con toda su fuerza a la espalda de Kardia, quien estaba a unos ocho pasos de distancia.

Kardia dejó de caminar al recibir el golpe y giró para verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dégel en voz alta, enfurecido.

Kardia caminó con pasos largos de vuelta hacia él y, al llegar, lo empujó del pecho con las manos, Dégel retrocedió dos pasos.

—Cobarde —dijo Kardia con furia.

La palabra traspasó el cuerpo de Dégel, creando un sentimiento de rabia que Dégel no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dégel encendió su cosmos y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Kardia, logrando tirarlo al piso. Quiso golpear su cuerpo, pero la armadura de Kardia detenía sus golpes, los nudillos de Dégel empezaron a sangrar con los golpes.

—Detente —ordenó Kardia y logró sujetar uno de los brazos de Dégel.

Dégel siguió golpeando lo que podía con su mano libre. Kardia encendió su cosmos y volvió a empujarlo del pecho para quitárselo de encima.

Dégel volvió a levantarse rápidamente y Kardia estaba haciendo lo mismo, Dégel aprovechó que Kardia estaba en ese proceso de levantarse para acercarse y darle un golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago. El golpe no pareció lastimar demasiado a Kardia, quien se incorporó por completo y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Dégel como respuesta.

Un golpe dado con la armadura puesta no tenía comparación, Dégel sintió como si un yunque hubiera golpeado su rostro. El golpe hizo que Dégel cayera sobre la arena, pero su cabeza pegó primero fuertemente con algo que se sintió como una piedra, tardó unos segundos en reponerse y quiso volver a incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Notó que Kardia estaba dándole la espalda, alejándose de él de nuevo y, de pronto, toda su vista se nubló.

_El doctor había dicho su sentencia: una enfermedad del corazón y el tiempo estaba contado, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado, no había vuelta de hoja. Dégel le había estado aplicando frío al corazón de Kardia, nivelándolo, pero las fiebres seguían y cada vez eran más frecuentes, se duplicaron en los últimos tres meses. El doctor indicó que un infarto era inminente si Kardia seguía realizando actividades de alto impacto, le daba un año más de vida si seguía con el mismo ritmo._

_¿Vas a marcharte? Dégel había preguntado cuando Kardia le dio la noticia en el santuario de Acuario. _

_Kardia acababa de ver al Doctor y había ido a avisarle lo que habían conversado. Kardia le había dicho el diagnóstico y le había comentado a Dégel que sólo permanecería una semana más en el santuario como caballero de Atena para resolver los pendientes que tenía, tendría que marcharse de las doce casas._

_Habían platicado decenas de veces sobre el tema desde que las fiebres aumentaron, Kardia le había dicho que tendrían que terminar la relación en caso de que las noticias no fueran favorables, Kardia quería que Dégel siguiera con su vida, que encontrara a alguien más. Dégel le decía que no dijera tonterías, pero al parecer, Kardia no le daría la oportunidad de estar juntos, estaba decidido a marcharse._

_¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Habían sido las últimas palabras que compartieron. Kardia se marchó y evitó a toda costa tener contacto con Dégel de nuevo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Adamantos**

**-2-**

Dégel despertó por un ataque de tos, aún sentía arena atorada en la garganta. Cuando dejó de toser, miró alrededor, reconociendo el espacio en el que estaba: había vuelto a su habitación en el santuario de Acuario.

Era de noche, no estaba seguro qué hora era. Ya no estaba en la Isla de Kanon, ¿Kardia lo había traído hasta aquí? La respuesta fue parcialmente contestada dado que estaba recostado sobre su cama, pero reconoció la capa blanca que lo cubría como una cobija: era la capa blanca de la armadura de Escorpión.

¿Por qué Kardia lo había cubierto con ella?, ¿no se suponía que todo lazo entre ellos se había terminado?, y sobre todo, ¿por qué había ido Kardia a buscarlo allá?

Dégel quiso levantarse de su cama, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, le tomó algunos segundos poder incorporarse. Inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor en la mejilla. Tenía que encontrar a Kardia y hacerle esas preguntas, devolverle la capa y quizá regresarle el puñetazo que le había dado.

Dégel suspiró, nunca antes habían peleado a golpes.

Kardia siempre le decía a Dégel que éste había podido haber aplicado para ser el caballero de Virgo en lugar de ser el caballero de Acuario, a veces incluso Kardia lo llamaba Asmita después de que Dégel hacía un comentario filosófico o inteligente, lo cual sucedía muy a menudo. Kardia decía que Dégel era un erudito, un sabio, y Dégel estaba de acuerdo en cierta forma, su filosofía de vida estaba más enfocada a los pensamientos y no tanto a las acciones. No estaba a favor de la violencia en ninguna instancia.

Sin embargo, Dégel había perdido la sanidad de cualquier línea de pensamiento al golpear a Kardia, había actuado por instinto, dejándose guiar por las entrañas. Sí se había permitido actuar salvajemente con Kardia en el pasado, pero había sido en otra circunstancia completamente diferente:

_Con Kardia todo era intenso, llevado al límite. Habían estado entrenando juntos el día completo, en los límites de la aldea de Rodorio, a pies de las doce casas, rodeados por enormes piedras y algunos árboles. _

_Estaban bañados en sudor, las armaduras elevaban el calor que sentían en sus cuerpos, el anochecer estaba por asomarse en la colina más cercana. Sin previo aviso, Kardia detuvo el entrenamiento, Dégel pensó que se detenía para tomar agua, pero Kardia, en su lugar, se quitó su capa blanca y la colocó sobre la tierra, se acercó a Dégel, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con desmedida intensidad. _

_Kardia recostó a Dégel sobre la capa y le quitó partes de la armadura, desvistiéndolo con rapidez, entró a su cuerpo de forma ruda, cruda, agresiva, pero Dégel respondió de forma salvaje también: acariciándolo con desesperación, besándolo hasta que los labios le dolieron, nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento._

Dégel negó con la cabeza, esos recuerdos iban a tener que ser enterrados en algún lugar de su cerebro.

o-x-o

Dégel subió las escaleras de su santuario, con la capa blanca en la mano, que lo llevarían al área principal, no se tomó la molestia de asearse un poco, aún tenía el pantalón doblado hasta las rodillas, y los pies y codos con costras de arena seca. Debía verse fatal.

Al llegar al área principal, se detuvo en seco. Frente a él había una gran mesa con dos sillas en cada cabecera, la mesa estaba adornada con velas, centros de mesa de frutas, platos dorados, vasos de cristal, varias cacerolas y…

—¿Unity? —dijo Dégel sorprendido, confundido. Su boca seca, casi con grietas en los labios.

Unity se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Unity preocupado en lugar de saludarlo. Dégel debía verse moribundo—. No especificaste a qué hora debíamos vernos en la carta, así que me tomé la libertad de venir al caer el sol.

¿Carta?, ¿cuál carta? Dégel no entendía nada.

—Me encuentro bien —aseguró Dégel cuando notó que Unity dio un paso en su dirección con la intención de caminar hacia él. Dégel se sentó sobre la otra silla libre, frente a Unity, no tenía más fuerza para seguir de pie—. ¿Me permites la carta?

Unity sacó una hoja de su pantalón, se sentó de nuevo y se estiró sobre la mesa para entregarle la carta a Dégel, quien la desdobló y leyó con velocidad en silencio:

Estimado Unity:

Primero que nada, quisiera saludarte por medio de estas líneas. Disculpa que no te haya enviado alguna carta con anterioridad, pero sabrás que mis atribuciones como caballero dorado de Atena son múltiples y absorben la mayoría de mi tiempo. No obstante, tal hecho no ha evitado que tu recuerdo llegue a mi mente constantemente. Tu amistad ha sido uno de los tesoros más valiosos. Quisiera invitarte dentro de dos días al santuario de Acuario para plantearte la posibilidad de continuar con nuestra amistad y retomar otras cuestiones de manera personal, tendré un banquete preparado a tu llegada. Quedo de ti.

Había una firma con el nombre de Dégel al final de la hoja.

Dégel estuvo a punto de arrugar la hoja en su puño. Conocía bien esa letra, ¿por qué Kardia le había mandado una carta a Unity en su nombre?, ¿el plan de Kardia era conseguirle una nueva pareja?, ¿sustituirlo con otro?

Que así fuera entonces.

o-x-o

Dégel tomó más de ocho copas de vino, después de ese número ya no se tomó la molestia de continuar con la cuenta. Unity le había estado platicando de Blue Graad, de su última misión como Dragón Marino, pero Dégel no registró nada de lo que él dijo, sólo oía palabras, no tenían ningún sentido para él, al parecer no llegaban a la corteza de su cerebro, se perdían en el trayecto de entrar a sus oídos y procesarse en su mente.

Unity seguía hablando y comiendo del plato que se había servido. Unity le había servido un plato a Dégel también, pero éste no probó ni un bocado.

Dégel sólo asentía de vez en cuando, tratando de que la bola de dolor en su garganta se deslizara con el vino y le quitara las ganas de llorar.

o-x-o

En algún momento, Unity se quedó en silencio, quizá se dio cuenta que Dégel tenía la mirada perdida o que no había comentado nada sobre lo que él había dicho, no sabía, pero Dégel aprovechó ese momento de silencio para decir:

—Entonces hoy será el día en que nuestra amistad se transforme… en algo más —dijo Dégel con algo de burla, pero sonó más a tristeza, incluso él mismo pudo notar que sus palabras habían sonado intoxicadas, embriagadas, cuando trató con toda su fuerza de sonar elocuente.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Unity.

¿Por qué todos le preguntaban si estaba bien? Tenía que estar bien, más que bien, un corazón roto no era motivo de angustia, no iba a enfermarse de amor, ¿o sí?

—Vayamos a mi recámara —dijo Dégel, evadiendo la pregunta y se levantó de su asiento, el mareo que sintió lo hizo tambalearse y tuvo que tomar el borde de la mesa para no caerse. En un segundo, Unity estaba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para sostenerlo.

—Vamos. —Unity lo rodeó con más confianza de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar y bajar las escaleras.

o-x-o

Dégel perdió la noción de los límites de su cuerpo o del espacio de la habitación, tuvo consciencia solamente de los siguientes momentos: Unity lo recostó sobre la cama, Dégel sentía asco y mareo, lo invadió una avalancha de náuseas y, de pronto, tenía los labios de Unity sobre los suyos, Unity lo besaba, pero Dégel sólo quería volver el estómago así que giró su cara en cierto momento, Unity se separó de él y guardó silencio lo que pareció como una eternidad hasta que Unity le dijo que habría otra ocasión para estar juntos, Dégel lo vio marcharse por la puerta, la vista de Dégel se nubló de nuevo.

o-x-o

Dégel despertó y su mejilla punzaba. Se sentía mareado, muy mareado, con un severo dolor de cabeza. Se preguntó si lo que había pasado había en verdad sucedido o no, pero a lado de su almohada, Unity había dejado la carta que le había mostrado. Había sido real entonces.

Dégel dejó de respirar dos segundos al darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo tapado con la capa de Escorpión, ¿Unity lo había tapado al verlo tan tomado o había venido Kardia a verlo de nuevo?

Kardia…

Dégel no podía entender el razonamiento de Kardia detrás de lo que había sucedido con Unity, ¿creyó que Unity iba a llegar y Dégel se iba a enamorar de él?, ¿que sería tan sencillo para Dégel? Se levantó de nuevo de la cama, las náuseas casi lo sientan de nuevo sobre el colchón, pero no iba a detenerse esta vez, tenía que encontrar a Kardia.

o-x-o

Dégel caminó hacia el santuario de Escorpión con la capa blanca en su mano aunque en algunos momentos tuvo que detenerse y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para evitar volver el estómago.

No había nadie en el santuario de Escorpión, llegó incluso hasta la habitación de Kardia, pero no había nadie ahí. Dégel suspiró, estaba cansado de este juego, de que Kardia se escondiera de él.

Regresó a la parte principal del santuario de Escorpión y se dirigió hacia la entrada, iba a esperar a Kardia ahí, en algún momento tenía que regresar. Se recargó sobre una columna y se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda en la piedra fría, se tapó parte del cuerpo con la capa blanca.

o-x-o

Dos horas después o tres, Dégel vislumbró una figura caminando hacia el santuario. Podría reconocer esa silueta aunque le extrajeran los ojos, el sentido de la vista le diría que era él. Lo vio acercarse cada metro y el corazón de Dégel se aceleró con cada paso; en esta ocasión, la silueta le mostraba un cuerpo familiar, pero su presencia se sentía foránea, casi irreconocible. A Dégel le despertó una sensación de molestia, de irritación.

Kardia se detuvo tres escalones antes de llegar a su santuario, mirando a Dégel por unos segundos, después terminó el recorrido y caminó hasta donde Dégel estaba.

Esa mirada hizo que todos los sentimientos negativos en Dégel afloraran por completo, sintió como si Kardia estuviera cuestionando su presencia ahí, ¿ya no era bienvenido al santuario de Escorpión tampoco?, ¿tenía que pedirle permiso para venir?, ¿era tanta la sorpresa para Kardia de que hubiera venido?

—¿Cómo sigue la mejilla? —dijo Kardia al llegar a él. Su voz sonaba triste.

—Otras partes duelen más —respondió Dégel con sarcasmo y le devolvió su capa mientras se ponía de pie—. No quieres ningún contacto conmigo, entonces no entiendo el simbolismo detrás de tu capa: ¿te dejo y te golpeo, pero te tapo para que no pases frío? Por favor, Kardia —dijo Dégel molesto.

Kardia recibió la capa y la colocó sobre su hombro, contestó:

—No hay ninguna doble intención y tú fuiste quien dio el primer golpe.

Dégel no podía ya retener lo que sentía en su garganta, era muy fuerte como para poder tenerlo dentro.

—¿Qué hacías en la isla de Kanon?, ¿el Patriarca fue de marica a contarte que me iba? —Dégel se sentía más enfadado con cada palabra.

—Dégel…

—Me llamaste cobarde cuando eres tú el que decidió huir, el que tomó la decisión de terminar lo nuestro.

—Dégel…

—¿Quién es el cobarde entonces? Qué vergüenza amarte como lo hago, no eres digno de mí, no vales nada. —Las palabras de Dégel salían como bolas de fuego.

—Basta, Dégel. —Kardia empezaba a enojarse también, su tono fue tajante.

—Oblígame a callarme, vamos. —Dégel alzó la voz y empujó el cuerpo de Kardia hacia atrás, provocándolo, estaba lleno de ira, de coraje.

—Basta, no voy a empezar esto otra vez.

—Vamos, cobarde. —Dégel le regresó las palabras que Kardia le había dicho en la costa de la isla. Dégel sentía que ardía en rabia—. ¿Crees que no puedo contra ti? —Dégel volvió a empujarlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Dégel, no voy a pelear contigo.

—¿Ni eso vas a darme?, al menos déjame más moretones, algo. —Dégel estaba fúrico para ese momento, se sentía colérico, no supo en qué momento había encendido su cosmos, pero ya tenía una aura blanca rodeando su cuerpo.

—Dégel…

Y quizá fue el alcohol en sus venas o la cabeza cegada por un dolor agudo, la falta de alimento y sueño, o quizá fue el dolor que lo estaba partiendo por dentro desde que Kardia se había ido de su habitación hacía tres días, lo que provocó que Dégel juntara sus manos y lanzara un Polvo de Diamante a esa figura frente a él, ahora tan desconocida.

Kardia no puso resistencia y fue expulsado por el patio del santuario, volando unos metros hacia atrás, cayó al piso al final del ataque.

Dégel quiso moverse, pero se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, no podía moverse. No había notado que el Patriarca estaba a unos metros de distancia parado en el patio con una mano levantada, era él quien lo había dejado sin movimiento. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Dégel luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse del agarre y lo logró, se pudo liberar del campo magnético al que el Patriarca lo había sometido y lanzó otro Polvo de Diamante hacia su nuevo contrincante.

El Patriarca esquivó el ataque y, después de un parpadeo, Dégel tenía al Patriarca frente a él, sujetándolo de los brazos.

—Es suficiente, Dégel —dijo el Patriarca en voz baja.

Dégel no notó el movimiento rápido que hizo el Patriarca, sólo sintió un golpe en la nuca y perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentario adicional**: espero les guste este capítulo, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Ojalá puedan dejármela por aquí .

**Música para este fic**: escribí este capítulo con la canción de fondo de Stay de Rihanna, la tuve en _repeat_ todo el tiempo, por si alguien busca ponerle _soundtrack _a la lectura.

**Adamantos**

**-3-**

Dégel abrió los ojos, estaba perdido en el tiempo después de tantos desvanecimientos. ¿Qué hora era? Y más importante aún, ¿en dónde estaba?

Miró alrededor y ubicó de inmediato en donde se encontraba: en su propio santuario, en la biblioteca. Tenía un libro debajo de la cabeza, como si fuera una almohada y, de nuevo, estaba cubierto por la capa blanca de Escorpión.

Alzó su cabeza del piso y Kardia estaba ahí a tres pasos de distancia: sentado en el piso también, su espalda recargada en un estante de libros, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, su frente recargada sobre su brazo derecho, ya no tenía su armadura puesta.

Dégel limpió su garganta y se incorporó para quedar sentado en el piso.

Kardia levantó su cabeza de inmediato al sonido. El rostro de Kardia se veía brilloso, como si estuviera sudando, sus mejillas tenían parches rojizos, Dégel reconocía esos rasgos con claridad: Kardia tenía fiebre.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Dégel, su voz fue baja, se sentía tan cansado, sintió dolor en la nuca, en los nudillos de sus dedos, en el estómago. Era un manojo de molestias.

—El Patriarca nos encerró hasta mediodía —contestó Kardia, su voz también suave, fatigada, rasposa.

Dégel notó que se sentía más calmado, quizá era por el agotamiento físico, pero las ganas de golpear a Kardia habían desaparecido casi por completo, sólo quería… ¿abrazarlo? O quizá sólo era la costumbre de todas esas mañanas que despertaron juntos y se saludaban afectuosamente. No tenía más energía para levantarse y continuar la pelea que había empezado en la madrugada.

—¿Por qué nos encerró? —preguntó Dégel, fue entonces cuando percibió un zumbido muy suave a lo lejos, proveniente de la puerta de la biblioteca, era el campo magnético que la mantenía cerrada seguramente.

—Quiere que arreglemos nuestras diferencias. Quiso que estuviéramos en tu biblioteca porque sabe que no le harías daño a tus libros.

Bien pensado, Dégel no podría lanzarle otro Polvo de Diamante a Kardia sin riesgo de que los libros sufrieran daño.

—Aunque puedes darme puñetazos y patadas, claro está —agregó Kardia.

Dégel sonrió levemente, no pudo evitarlo. Claro que podría atacar a Kardia sin dañar ni uno solo de los libros, podría tirarlo al piso y golpearlo hasta cansarse, habría manchas de sangre en el piso, pero sólo eso. Si era sincero y fuera necesario, no le importaría acabar con todos los libros de su biblioteca por otro ataque. Tenía destrozado otras cosas más importantes como su corazón, por ejemplo, qué más daba unos libros hechos añicos.

Pero Dégel se sentía muy cansado, agotado, no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza.

—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero te recomiendo que ya no ataques al Patriarca, no es la mejor opción —sugirió Kardia.

Cierto, Dégel había atacado al Patriarca. Qué estúpido había sido. ¿Qué pensaría el Patriarca de él ahora?, ¿qué castigo le daría por semejante falta de respeto?, Dégel se sintió terriblemente mal.

—No, ya no más altercados por hoy —respondió Dégel, su voz salió apagada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kardia preocupado.

—Sí, es sólo que estoy exhausto.

Kardia se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la altura de donde Dégel estaba, se sentó frente a él en el piso con las piernas estiradas y se recargó nuevamente sobre un estante. Le hizo la indicación a Dégel de que se recostara sobre su pierna dándose unas pequeñas palmadas sobre su muslo.

—Ven, descansa —dijo Kardia.

Dégel lo miró por largos instantes, después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Kardia quería que olvidaran las últimas horas, como si nada hubiera pasado?

Dégel resopló y dijo con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Actuaremos como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

—Sólo dije que descansaras, sólo eso. —Kardia levantó sus manos en señal de defensa. Hizo una pausa—. Después puedes asesinarme si gustas.

No tenía lógica, pero en momentos delicados, Kardia siempre sabía decir algo que hacía a Dégel sonreír. Dégel se sintió desarmado, por más que luchó por no sonreír, estaba ahí la sonrisa en su boca.

Dégel negó con la cabeza, rendido, la tensión del cuarto empezaba a desvanecerse. Miró a Kardia de nuevo y también él tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ven. —Kardia lo invitó de nuevo.

Dégel suspiró y se levantó para acercarse a Kardia, se sentó a un lado de él y recostó su cabeza sobre su muslo derecho.

Dégel miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Kardia, podía sentir en la nuca la piel excesivamente caliente de su muslo, incluso el calor traspasaba la ropa de su pantalón. También notó algunos rasguños en el rostro de Kardia que no había percibido a lo lejos, seguramente habían sido por el ataque del Polvo de diamante que recibió. Dégel sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar.

—Tienes fiebre —comentó Dégel—. Voy a hacer que descienda la temperatura de la biblioteca, encenderé mi cosmos.

—Los dioses nos libren que tus libros se congelen y se echen a perder —dijo Kardia en broma, sonrió y después agregó en tono serio—: No, descansa. Ahora que estás aquí junto a mí, voy a estar mejor, tu cercanía desprende frío, bajará la fiebre.

Dégel asintió, sabía que su presencia de por sí bajaba la temperatura del lugar donde se encontrara, así que cerró los ojos. Había extrañado con demencia a Kardia, sentirlo cerca era más que reconfortante, era glorioso, sanador, lo hacía sentir en paz. Lo había extrañado como jamás podría describir, le había hecho falta sentirlo, verlo, escucharlo, estar con él, hablarle.

Ya no quería discutir ni pelear, pero Dégel tenía algunas dudas:

—¿Kardia?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué fuiste a la isla?

Kardia suspiró y respondió:

—Fui a buscarte. Te vi mal estos días y no me gustó que quisieras ir allá, sabía que irías y tu sufrimiento sería peor, de alguna forma me enfadó que quisieras huir de mí. Verte tirado en la arena casi desahuciado me hizo enojar, primero conmigo mismo y después contigo.

—¿El Patriarca te lo dijo?

—Sí, coincidió que fui a platicarle lo que había sucedido con el doctor y el Patriarca decidió confesarme que te irías, le expliqué que probablemente ibas a estar mal en la isla, no habría quien pudiera vigilarte o cuidarte allá, también estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que fuera por ti.

—¿Y por qué llevabas tu armadura puesta?

—Algo me decía que no ibas a estar contento de verme.

—¿Tú me regresaste de la isla, verdad?

—Correcto.

—Entonces me imagino que fuiste tú quien me tapó con tu capa cuando Unity se fue…

—Así es.

Claro, no podía haber sido de otra manera.

Dégel se quedó en silencio, pensando en los hechos del día anterior.

—Duerme —susurró Kardia.

Dégel sacó aire de sus pulmones, llevaba dos noches teniendo pesadillas, no había descansado ni dormido nada la noche anterior, así que la sugerencia de Kardia se infiltró por sus oídos y activó algún botón dentro de su cerebro que lo hizo dejar de pensar y dormir después de unos minutos.

o-x-o

Despertó una hora después probablemente, pestañeó varias veces, sintió que Kardia tenía su mano en su cabello, acariciándolo mientras él estuvo dormido, pero la retiró al notar que Dégel despertaba.

Dégel abrió los ojos por completo y miró hacia los estantes de libros frente a él.

El zumbido, que mantenía la puerta asegurada, dejó de escucharse. El Patriarca los había liberado. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, pensando, recordando lo que había sucedido, analizando el futuro, ninguno con prisa de salir aunque la puerta estuviera abierta ya.

—¿Y si te suplico que me olvides? —preguntó Kardia de pronto.

¿Qué habría estado él pensando mientras Dégel dormía para decirle tal cosa? Dégel buscó su voz, parecía aún dormida en su garganta:

—¿Y si te suplico que no digas idioteces, Kardia? —respondió Dégel, pero no había enojo en su voz.

—Puedes conseguirlo —aseguró Kardia.

Dégel hizo una mueca y miró hacia arriba, se acomodó mejor en el muslo de Kardia para poder observar su rostro en todo momento, dijo:

—Nunca antes había dudado de tu capacidad intelectual como hasta este momento.

Kardia suspiró y explicó:

—No hablo de un proceso de un día para otro, gradualmente si te empeñas, el tiempo sana cualquier herida, podrás lograrlo.

Dégel se quedó un momento callado, considerando las palabras que iba a decir.

—Tú no eres una herida para mí, así que no vas a borrarte con el tiempo, por tanto, no aplica tu comentario —respondió Dégel.

—Dégel, no tenemos opción, no lo hago por gusto. ¿Me ves brincando de alegría por este problema, por tener que dejarte ir?

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Le había hecho bien a Dégel dormir, veía las cosas más claras, ya no se sentía alterado como en la madrugada.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Pero al parecer, Kardia seguía en la misma línea de pensamiento. Dégel tendría que hacerle ver otro camino diferente:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a morir, Kardia? Yo también voy a hacerlo, quizá antes que tú, no lo sabemos.

—Dégel, estoy consciente que morirás, pero las probabilidades de que tú lo hagas antes que yo son pocas.

—Te recuerdo que soy un caballero dorado, puedo morir cualquier día en cualquier batalla —comentó Dégel.

—Sé que estás expuesto a batallas, pero sé lo poderoso que eres también, no me imagino a alguien que pudiera derrotarte. Por algo eres el guardián de Acuario, eres el caballero más poderoso de todos, por tal motivo estás a un paso del Templo del Patriarca.

—Albafica es el más poderoso, él está en la doceava casa, él es el que está a un paso del Templo del Patriarca —le recordó Dégel.

Ahora Kardia hizo una mueca y contestó:

—Albafica está ahí por ser venenoso, nadie más es tan ponzoñoso como él y sus rosas. Digamos que es un elemento de decoración del Templo del Patriarca solamente. Un buen elemento de decoración y protección, por supuesto. Cuida el Templo del Patriarca de intrusos y hace que su pórtico se vea bonito y exótico. Quien realmente es el último protector de Atena eres tú, eres el más poderoso y el más inteligente de todos los caballeros.

—No comparto tu opinión —dijo Dégel.

—No tienes que compartir mi opinión para que sea verdad.

Dégel suspiró, cansado, agregó:

—Pero al parecer nada de esas cosas me sirve para retenerte.

Ahora fue el turno de Kardia para quedarse en silencio un momento, dijo con tristeza después:

—Dégel, no es voluntario. Contigo tuve lo mejor, así quiero atesorarlo.

—No lo entiendo, en verdad que no. ¿En serio estás convencido que lo mejor es terminar?

—No puedo ser un caballero dorado, mi corazón no lo soportará. Por tal razón necesito alejarme, no puedo vivir a cien metros de aquí, sabiendo que ustedes están en las doce casas, sabiendo que Atena está cerca, me volvería loco tratando de regresar. Será un infierno estar lejos de ti, sabiendo que no podré protegerte, verte, pero no tengo alternativas. No me queda otro camino más que rehacer mi vida, y tú también. —Kardia limpió su frente con el dorso de su mano, estaba sudando más, quizá la conversación estaba agitándolo y afectando la fiebre.

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a Kardia que no podían terminar? Dégel no iba a acostumbrarse a estar sin él.

—Cualquier argumento que me des no es válido para mí, Kardia, ninguna explicación será aceptable ni suficiente para mí.

Kardia hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

—Tengo que dejarte ir, Dégel, no soy digno de ti, tú lo dijiste en la madrugada. No puedo ser tan egoísta como para que te quedes a mi lado y tengas que soportar esta enfermedad. No quiero que estemos esperando el día de mi muerte, que desperdicies tu vida a mi lado, no puedo hacerte eso.

Dégel se levantó de su posición, sentándose a lado de Kardia, ambos recargados sobre el estante.

—Ese argumento tampoco me convence, intenta otro —dijo Dégel con humor por primera vez. Era la verdad, ninguna lógica le daría como resultado correcto que los dos estuvieran separados, tenía que haber alguna otra opción—. Hablaste con el doctor hace tres días y a partir de entonces te apartaste de mí, tomando la decisión por los dos, te propongo que detengas por unos días los planes que tienes de irte y me dejes intervenir.

Kardia volteó a verlo y dijo:

—No quiero involucrarte más en este proceso tan desgastante.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de enamorar al caballero más poderoso, más apuesto, más fuerte e inteligente de todos, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Kardia.

Kardia suspiró igual de exhausto y sonrió al comentario. Volvió a limpiar su frente, Dégel notó que una gota de sudor recorrió la parte externa de su mejilla.

—Eres el más testarudo de todos los caballeros también —añadió Kardia.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, sonriendo, y Kardia tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó hacia Dégel con la intención de abrazarlo.

Dégel lo recibió en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos cuando el abrazo se completó. No sabía lo mucho que ansiaba tener a Kardia entre sus brazos de nuevo. Volvió a respirar con normalidad, sintió que su sangre circuló de nuevo por su cuerpo.

—Estabas muy enojado ayer, te pido disculpas por lo que provoqué —dijo Kardia en medio del abrazo—. Perdóname, Dégel.

Dégel tomó aire.

—¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Jamás vuelvas a organizarme una cena con Unity, ni con nadie más. Ha sido la cosa más torpe que has hecho en tu vida —dijo Dégel severamente, abrazándolo también. Tenía aún algo que comentar, tenía que hacerlo, Kardia era más que su pareja, era su mejor amigo también—. El idiota me besó y casi vuelvo el estómago en su cara.

Kardia lo abrazó más fuerte cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, como si le hubiera dolido, pero Dégel lo tenía que decir, tenía que confesarle lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche. Kardia respondió dentro del abrazo:

—Quería conseguirte a la mejor persona... porque mereces lo mejor, Dégel, sin duda, pero Sasha no hubiera accedido a ser tu novia. Así que pensé en alguien que te amara tanto como yo lo hago y aunque sé que nadie más te ama de esta manera, Unity te adora desde que eran pequeños, no iba a protegerte igual que yo, pero no necesitas su protección tampoco, entonces pensé que sería la mejor opción.

Dégel sonrió, ese comentario era tan Kardia: cómico, sincero y de buena voluntad. Le causó gracia que Kardia considerara a su diosa Atena para ser su pareja porque no habría nadie mejor para él.

—No quiero a Sasha ni a Unity ni a nadie más —Dégel le aseguró—. Disculpa aceptada.

Dégel hubiera querido permanecer en esa posición de abrazo hasta que el fin del mundo llegara, seguir platicando de lo que había sucedido, pero dentro del abrazo sintió el inmenso calor que desprendía la piel de Kardia, así que comentó muy a su pesar:

—Ven, tenemos que bañarte. —Rompieron el abrazo.

Kardia asintió con la cabeza y Dégel se puso en pie, tenía que bajarle la fiebre ya. A Kardia le estaba costando trabajo levantarse, un ceño de frustración apareció en su frente.

—Descuida, yo te ayudo —dijo Dégel y se inclinó para pasar un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Kardia y, con el otro brazo, rodear su espalda y cargarlo. Kardia no opuso resistencia, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dégel para sostenerse.

Dégel recogió del piso la capa de Escorpión y la dejó sobre una de las dos sillas que había en la biblioteca, salieron del lugar.

o-x-o

Dégel cargó a Kardia al patio trasero del santuario donde estaba el sistema de agua para bañarse: era una sección rectangular pegada a un costado del santuario, tres paredes de piedra y la cuarta era una puerta hecha con una tela blanca que podía correrse de lado a lado. En una de las paredes había incrustado un sistema de cinco cubetas de madera llenas de agua, amarradas a un gran tronco de madera, que estaba cerca del techo.

Dégel no utilizaba las cinco cubetas al bañarse, pero en esta ocasión sabía que le servirían para que los dos pudieran asearse.

—¿Puedes sostenerte? —preguntó Dégel en voz baja.

Kardia asintió con la cabeza y Dégel lo colocó en el piso de nuevo, Kardia se veía exhausto. Kardia buscó una de las paredes para poder apoyarse en algo: estiró su brazo y se recargó contra la pared. Pocas veces Dégel lo había visto en tal estado, siempre se hacía el fuerte cuando Dégel estaba cerca, pero esta vez las molestias debían ser enormes para no poderlas ocultar frente a él.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa —Dégel le informó y empezó a quitarle la ropa que traía puesta, dejándola en una banca de madera que estaba lejos de las cubetas. Le dio la impresión que Kardia estaba más delgado, además tenía moretones en varias partes del cuerpo.

—¿El Polvo de Diamante? —preguntó Dégel angustiado, refiriéndose a los moretones. ¿Él le había causado tantos?

—Te lo dije, eres el más poderoso. —Kardia quiso bromear, pero su voz salió en un susurro, estaba débil—. Estoy bien, Dégel —dijo Kardia para tranquilizarlo.

Dégel suspiró. Sabía que iba a tener pesadillas al respecto. También empezó a quitarse la ropa. Dégel se acercó a Kardia al terminar y pasó su brazo detrás de él para que Kardia pudiera rodear sus hombros con su brazo y sujetarse.

Le ayudó a acercarse a las cubetas, se colocaron debajo de una. Cada cubeta tenía un lazo que al jalarlo, movía las cubetas hacia abajo para que el agua cayera de ellas.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Dégel.

Kardia asintió.

Dégel jaló el lazo un poco y cayó el primer chorro de agua sobre Kardia, irremediablemente mojando la mitad del cuerpo de Dégel también. Dégel jaló de nuevo, esta vez jaló con menos intensidad pero por más tiempo para que la caída de agua fuera constante. Kardia bajó su brazo de los hombros de Dégel y empezó a frotarse el cuerpo con el agua que caía.

Dégel aprovechó que tenía ahora su brazo libre para frotar la espalda de Kardia, no podía negar que le ardían las manos por tocarlo en todas partes. Habían compartido tantos momentos como éste en el pasado, Dégel recordaba con claridad que los baños en este mismo sitio generalmente acababan con fluidos y gemidos. Ahora era diferente, aunque sus ojos no dejaron de apreciar el cuerpo bien formado de Kardia, no era el momento adecuado para llevar las cosas a algo más, tenía que asegurarse del bienestar de Kardia primero.

Dégel se aseguró que Kardia pudiera mantenerse en pie sin problema para empezar a bañarse él con la cubeta contigua.

Terminaron de bañarse en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Dégel tomó dos telas blancas que estaban en un cesto en una de las esquinas. Le ayudó a Kardia a secarse con las telas absorbentes, tomó otras dos telas para taparlos por la cintura y después Dégel volvió a cargar a Kardia para ir a la parte secreta del santuario, a su habitación.

Dégel se vistió y colocó una capa sobre Kardia, después lo llevó en brazos al santuario de Escorpión.

o-x-o

Dégel recostó a Kardia en el colchón de su respectiva habitación, colocándole sólo una sábana ligera encima.

Empezó con el ritual que siempre hacía cuando Kardia se ponía mal: mojó varias telas y las colocó sobre la frente, cuello y tobillos de Kardia, y le preparó un té de hierbas para que estuviera tomando líquidos constantemente. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en el santuario de Escorpión, pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, más del que debería, tenía que reconocer. Lo sentía también como su santuario, se sentía el guardián de Escorpión también.

Mientras Dégel le servía el té en el buró junto a la cama, Kardia le dijo en voz baja, con velocidad lenta:

—Hay dos cosas que me molestan sobremanera. Uno, lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros desde que el doctor me dio la noticia de mi condición. Dos, no tener nada de fuerza ni para robarte un beso.

Dégel negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—Kardia, no hables más, intenta dormir un rato.

Kardia afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Dégel se sentó a lado de él, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kardia y elevó su cosmos, iba a traspasarle un poco de frío porque la fiebre no estaba cediendo como había esperado después del baño. Dejó su mano unos tres minutos en esa posición y después la retiró, con eso bastaría para cortar la fiebre de una vez por todas. Siempre dejaba esta opción al final para bajarle la fiebre, prefería que descendiera por remedios naturales.

Kardia no abrió los ojos, quizá ya se había quedado dormido, así que Dégel aprovechó para levantarse e ir a mojar más tela, el proceso le tomó unos diez minutos.

Al regresar con Kardia para cambiarle las telas que tenía sobre el cuerpo, Kardia estaba temblando, sus dientes titiritaban y su piel brillaba por la capa de sudor que lo cubría.

Algo no estaba bien, Dégel acababa de aplicarle frío y ardía de nuevo en fiebre. No había pasado antes. Dégel dejó la bandeja con las telas sobre el buró y tomó el brazo de Kardia.

—¿Kardia?

Kardia no abrió los ojos.

Dégel empezó a respirar con rapidez, tenía que hacer algo, soltó a Kardia del brazo y, sin pensarlo más, tomó a Kardia entre sus brazos y lo cargó de nuevo, caminando lo más rápido posible fuera de la habitación para pedir ayuda.

o-x-o

Dégel llegó al siguiente santuario gritando el nombre de Sísifo, quien salió a su encuentro de inmediato. Dégel le explicó que Kardia estaba mal, que por favor consiguiera un doctor lo antes posible. Le dijo que iría con el Patriarca a pedir su ayuda, pero que necesitaba de todas formas que lo viera un doctor.

Dégel siguió su recorrido.

o-x-o

—¡Patriarca! —llamó Dégel al poner un pie dentro de la Cámara del Patriarca. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo de alfombra roja de la Sala de Audiencias con Kardia entre sus brazos—. ¡Ayuda!

El Patriarca apareció finalmente detrás de una de las cortinas rojas que adornaban su trono.

Dégel caminó hacia él y al llegar le dijo con rapidez, su voz ahogada en angustia:

—Mi señor, necesito su ayuda, Kardia está grave de salud, la fiebre no desciende, yo…

El Patriarca lo interrumpió:

—Sígueme.

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del santuario y llegaron a una gran habitación, rodeada de inmensas columnas, en el centro de la habitación había una sección desnivelada de forma circular, llena de agua, de la cual se desprendía un ligero vapor. Dégel sólo había escuchado sobre la Cámara de Purificación, pero jamás había estado ahí. El Patriarca se detuvo y giró hacia ellos, tomando a Kardia de los brazos de Dégel.

—Espera afuera.

Dégel no podía respirar bien, pero afirmó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para retirarse, rogando a cada una de las deidades que el Patriarca pudiera ayudar a Kardia.

o-x-o

Dégel caminó por el pasillo por el que había entrado y salió del templo del Patriarca, se sentó sobre las escaleras que daban al templo, tenía a unos metros de distancia las Rosas Diabólicas Reales de Piscis, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que habían atravesado las rosas para llegar, la fragancia era penetrante, seguramente sus ropas y las de Kardia estarían impregnadas del olor. Tendría que esperar por noticias. Suspiró.

o-x-o

El Patriarca salió veinte minutos después a su encuentro.

Dégel se levantó al escuchar los pasos viniendo hacia él, se arrodilló en una pierna cuando el Patriarca estuvo frente a él.

—Mi señor, ¿me permite preguntarle cómo sigue el estado de salud de Kardia? —pronunció Dégel con la cabeza agachada, mirando el piso.

—Kardia está bien, la fiebre ha descendido un poco, está descansando en una de las habitaciones del templo. Sería conveniente que lo revisara su doctor.

Dégel cerró los ojos en alivio, no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a temblar, estaba tan asustado.

—Mi señor, se lo agradezco. Sísifo conseguirá al doctor.

—Nada que agradecer, levántate.

Dégel suspiró.

—Mi señor, antes de levantarme, quiero estar de rodillas ante usted para ofrecerle una disculpa. Estaba fuera de mis cabales el día de ayer, lo cual no es justificación, y lo ataqué… no tengo palabras para decirle lo arrepentido que me siento. Le suplico tenga a bien considerar mi disculpa, usted no debió haber presenciado esa escena lamentable. Cumpliré con humildad el castigo que usted considere necesario por mi actitud.

—Levántate, Dégel. —Esta vez el Patriarca tomó su brazo para forzarlo a levantarse.

Dégel se levantó, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mírame, Dégel.

Los ojos de Dégel se llenaron de humedad, se sentía tan avergonzado y la vez tan agradecido con él. Alzó la mirada y miró al Patriarca.

—Pocas veces, en mis casi doscientos setenta años de vida terrenal, he sido testigo de un amor como el que Kardia y tú comparten, no me pidas disculpas por un sentimiento de tal magnitud.

Dégel se quedó en silencio unos instantes, seguía temblando, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Patriarca, ¿usted sabe…? —Dégel no completó la oración.

Kardia no le había dicho a Dégel que le había hablado al Patriarca de su relación per se.

El Patriarca asintió y añadió:

—En estos últimos tres días he tenido varias conversaciones con Kardia. Sé su forma de pensar, sé que no estás de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no pueden agredirse, Dégel, por eso decidí reunirlos en la mañana para que pudieran hablar.

Dégel afirmó con la cabeza, se sintió aliviado de que el Patriarca supiera todo el contexto de la situación, Dégel tenía un plan, que había pensado en lo que el Patriarca salía, e iba a compartirlo con él, Dégel dijo:

—Le pedí a Kardia que me dejara intervenir. Mi señor, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido digno de un caballero dorado, y que con mi siguiente petición estaré al borde del atrevimiento, incluso entenderé las represalias adicionales que designe hacia mí por tal motivo, pero quisiera solicitar su permiso para visitar a Atena en este preciso momento. —Dégel inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en disculpa y respeto, tomó aire y agregó—: Y me temo que no esperaré su aprobación para acudir a ella.

El Patriarca se quedó un momento callado, Dégel sintió su mirada sobre él y no era para menos, estaba desafiándolo, saltando su autoridad, pero Dégel no tenía otra opción, tenía que hablar con Atena.

—Nuestra diosa se encuentra en su habitación. —El Patriarca no agregó nada más.

Dégel entendió que no iba a oponerse, su pecho se llenó de varias emociones y un profundo respeto y admiración por el Patriarca. Sin esperar más, se dirigió a la habitación de su diosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentario adicional:** Este es un buen capítulo para mencionar que Adamantos significa Diamantes.

**Adamantos**

**-4-**

El corazón de Dégel latía a la velocidad de la luz mientras subía al templo de Atena, esperó que Sísifo sí hubiera conseguido un doctor para que revisara a Kardia. Antes de volver a la Cámara del Patriarca para ver cómo seguía de salud éste último, Dégel tenía que hablar con Sasha y hacerle una propuesta, sería su última carta de juego para que Kardia siguiera siendo un caballero dorado y, aunque fuera egoísta mencionarlo, para que Kardia se quedara a su lado.

Jamás había pedido una audiencia personal con su diosa, se sentía nervioso, con un hueco en el estómago, pero haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por Kardia. Cualquier cosa.

Llegó finalmente al Templo de Atena, pasó las dos estatuas de la entrada y se topó con una enorme puerta doble. Dégel encendió su cosmos por un momento para que ella pudiera saber que era él y no un intruso, después tomó una de las grandes manijas pegadas a la puerta y tocó dos veces.

Las puertas se abrieron unos segundos después.

Dégel caminó dentro del templo por un largo pasillo y finalmente llegó a la parte final donde ella estaba sentada en su trono, vestida de blanco, impecable. Lo recibió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Dégel se arrodilló en una pierna al estar cerca de ella, a unos pasos de distancia. Bajó su cabeza en reverencia y miró al piso al decirle:

—Su Divinidad, buen día.

—Mi estimado caballero de Acuario, buen día.

Dégel tenía un nudo en la garganta, aún se sentía apabullado al estar frente a ella, su energía era espectacular, abrumadora. Dégel pasó saliva y dijo:

—Su Divinidad, lamento profundamente molestarla en sus aposentos sin previo aviso o notificación. Disculpe anticipadamente mi osadía de presentarme de tal manera y sin las ropas adecuadas. —Hasta ese momento Dégel reparó en su atuendo, no traía la armadura puesta, requisito que tenían que cumplir al estar frente a su diosa. Debía verse agitado, descompuesto, esperó que la fragancia de las rosas de piscis hubiera ya desaparecido.

—Caballero de Acuario, eres más que bienvenido a mi morada. Por favor, ponte de pie. ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

Dégel se levantó de su posición y la miró a los ojos. Se sintió desarmado ante su belleza, ante la nobleza que irradiaba, era la más real expresión de pureza. Si tan sólo ella pudiera entender lo que Dégel sentía por Kardia, si tan sólo pudiera enseñarle lo importante que era Kardia para él. Sintió que el nudo en la garganta se extendió hasta su pecho, lo invadieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Su Divinidad, jamás me atrevería a incomodarla a menos que fuera un asunto sumamente delicado —dijo Dégel consternado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tu acongojo me preocupa. Dime qué sucede.

—Le agradezco su atención. Vengo hasta los pies de su habitación a pedirle un favor.

—Te escucho.

Dégel suspiró, sintiéndose más agotado que nunca. Mordió su labio, era el momento de hablar, de hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Como es de su conocimiento, el caballero de Escorpión, Kardia, tiene problemas cardiacos y a últimas fechas su condición ha ido empeorando. El doctor le diagnosticó un año de vida si no cesaba sus actividades de caballero.

Sasha asintió una vez y dijo:

—Kardia me lo comentó cuando el doctor le dio la noticia. Vino a presentarme su renuncia.

—Su Divinidad… —Dégel no pudo seguir. Los ojos de Dégel se humedecieron sin remedio, no quería llorar, no podía llorar ante ella, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo con tan fatídico destino? Le estaba costando tanto trabajo hablar, sentía una opresión inmensa en sus costillas, se le hacía difícil incluso respirar.

—¿Qué sucede, caballero de Acuario? —repitió ella, se levantó de su trono y se acercó hasta él, tomando su brazo en apoyo.

—Su Divinidad, estoy aquí para… consultarla y pedirle su intervención.

—¿Quieres ayudar a Kardia?

Más que eso, Dégel quería regalarle la luna, las estrellas, su propio corazón, curarlo, componerlo, hacerlo feliz. Dégel tenía que decirle la verdad a su diosa, descubrir su corazón ante ella y dejarlo hablar. Dégel la miró a los ojos un momento antes de pronunciar:

—Quiero que Kardia se quede. Él no puede irse, no puedo dejar que renuncie. Le ruego, su Divinidad, le imploro su ayuda, él no puede marcharse. —Dégel hizo una pausa, tratando de que la emoción no lo venciera—. No puedo permitir que me lo quiten.

—Dégel… —Ella lo llamó por su nombre con ternura, por primera vez desde que la conocía, de hecho. No agregó nada más.

Y Dégel supo que ella _entendía_. Dégel quiso abrazarla, sintió su comprensión y su apoyo de inmediato en esa palabra dicha.

Sasha llevó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Dégel, preocupada.

—Diosa mía —Dégel le devolvió el llamado afectuoso, la llamó de esa manera también por primera ocasión, siempre se había referido a ella como su divinidad—. Yo sé que mi papel primordial es su seguridad, decidí ser un caballero para protegerla y venerarla, pero no puedo negarle que al estar aquí, encontré a Kardia en mi camino... —Podía explicarle tantas cosas sobre los dos, pero sólo pudo decir—: Señora mía, no podría estar sin él.

Dégel no tendría que explicarle más, ella _sabía_. Claro que sabía, él lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ella soltó su rostro y volvió a tomar su brazo, dijo con certeza:

—Tienes mi ayuda incondicional. ¿Qué necesitas, Dégel?

Dégel estaba estupefacto, ella lo ayudaría. Se sintió en confianza, vivo de nuevo, pasó saliva por segunda ocasión, lo bañó una luz de esperanza, le dijo:

—Él tuvo una crisis el día de hoy, su temperatura no descendía ni con el frío que le proporcioné. Estoy aquí porque sé que con la sangre que corre por sus venas, diosa mía, las personas pueden mantener su bienestar. Quisiera suplicarle me regale unas gotas de su divina sangre para ayudar a Kardia.

Sasha consideró su idea por unos minutos, contestó:

—Ese poder sólo alarga el bienestar de la persona, le da protección, pero no cura, no enfría. Entiendo que su problema es que su temperatura tiende a subir.

—Tal vez no podamos curarlo, pero mi poder es enfriar, por lo que quisiera pedirle me enseñe a que mi esencia se quede en un objeto para que éste pueda estar enfriándolo continuamente. Quisiera utilizar mi técnica del ataúd de hielo y preservar su sangre divina en algún objeto, congelándolo, quizá de esa manera su bienestar se extienda también. ¿Sería posible? —El corazón de Dégel latía sin cesar, a velocidad endemoniada.

—Tendrías que convertir tu técnica de ataque en un elemento de ayuda —dijo Sasha.

—Por tal motivo necesito su asesoría, su guía para lograrlo.

—Dégel, debo confesarte que jamás he utilizado una combinación de técnicas y no podría asegurarte que funcionará.

—Diosa mía, quisiera intentarlo.

Sasha se quedó pensando de nuevo, Dégel podía ver las ideas viajando en sus pupilas.

—Es complicado, Dégel. De primera instancia, todo el universo es un sistema de equilibrio, lo que se otorga, también se pierde. Me temo que esto restará tu energía vital, mi primer pensamiento es que por cada día que le otorgues a él, se te restará un día de vida a ti.

Dégel contestó de inmediato:

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Es lo menos que puedo darle. Se lo suplico, usted es mi última opción.

Sasha suspiró, miró a Dégel y quizá no encontró ninguna duda ahí, así que agregó:

—De acuerdo —finalizó Sasha.

o-x-o

Sasha le explicó a Dégel cierto procedimiento que creyó funcionaría para lograr el objetivo de enfrascar en un objeto la sangre de Sasha y que, a la vez, éste objeto pudiera enfriar para mantener la temperatura de Kardia nivelada. El objeto designado sería un collar que Dégel elaboraría.

Intercambiaron algunas ideas y se dispusieron a empezar.

Sasha lo llevó a una habitación posterior del templo, no había nada en esa habitación, se quedaron parados al centro del cuarto, uno frente al otro, con sólo dos o tres pasos de distancia entre ambos.

o-x-o

Dégel se dispuso a elaborar el collar con las partículas heladas generadas de su ataque: susurró Polvo de Diamante y de su mano derecha se desprendieron pequeños copos de cristal que caían en su mano izquierda. Se tomó un tiempo en lograr que los copos de nieve quedaran del mismo tamaño y más o menos en la misma temperatura. Cuando lo logró, en realidad parecía tener diminutos diamantes reposando en sus manos.

Sasha había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, con sus ojos cerrados, frente a él, meditando, tenía entre sus manos el báculo de Niké y su cosmos estaba ligeramente encendido.

—Su Divinidad, he terminado —anunció Dégel en voz baja para no perturbarla.

Sasha abrió sus ojos y lo miró, afirmó con la cabeza, caminó hacia él dos pasos. Dégel observó cómo Sasha cortaba una parte de su muñeca con el báculo de Niké y extendía su brazo para que algunas gotas de sangre rociaran los diamantes de hielo.

Después Sasha tomó de nuevo su báculo y dijo algo en un murmullo; acto seguido, los diamantes se fueron acomodando uno tras otro, formando la circunferencia del collar, los mantenía unidos con su cosmos al parecer.

Al finalizar, regresó el collar ya formado a las manos de Dégel, y éste lo tomó, era el momento de aplicar su técnica de Ataúd del Hielo para recubrir el collar con hielo eterno.

El reto sería aplicar esa técnica para beneficio de Kardia, Sasha le había explicado que tendría que hacer una meditación muy profunda para revertir el origen de la técnica y bañarla, por decirlo de alguna manera, de otra esencia. Iba a requerir toda la energía de Dégel para lograrlo.

Sasha retrocedió unos pasos para darle espacio y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

Dégel encendió su cosmos, cerró sus ojos también y empezó la siguiente parte del proceso.

o-x-o

Pasaron un par de horas, Dégel empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sabía que estaba depositando su vitalidad en ese collar, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr su cometido. Estaba trabajando con su séptimo sentido al máximo, con el alma de su cosmos, lo cual era agotador.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Dégel empezó a sentirse mareado, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, tenía náuseas, sentía la garganta cerrada, pero no le importaba, impregnaría toda su esencia hasta que no pudiera más. Con cada momento que pasaba se sentía más débil, pero no iba a parar.

o-x-o

De pronto, Dégel ya no tuvo control sobre sí, se sintió drenado, vacío, su cuerpo perdió la última pizca de fuerza y se desvaneció.

Sintió que Sasha lo sostuvo antes de tocar completamente el piso… y todo fue obscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentario adicional**: Capítulo final. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan bellos. Esta historia debió llamarse Dégel y sus Blackouts, y no Adamantos, jeje.

**Adamantos**

**-5-**

Al abrir los ojos, Dégel se encontraba en una habitación blanca con adornos dorados.

Kardia estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se levantó al verlo abrir los ojos y se acercó a él. Sí, era Kardia, lo veía borroso a la distancia, pero al tenerlo cerca enfocó con mayor claridad sus ojos, esos bellos ojos azules: Kardia estaba ahí, no era un sueño.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Kardia, sumamente preocupado.

Dégel tenía la boca seca, sentía como si un tren hubiera pasado sobre sus huesos, como si un meteorito le hubiera golpeado el pecho con toda su furia, como si alguien estuviera martillando su cabeza por dentro. Pero Kardia estaba ahí, preguntándole algo, no sabía de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas, pero iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo por responder.

—Bien. ¿En dónde estamos? —dijo Dégel, aunque a sus oídos sólo llegó el murmullo de su propia voz, estaba muy débil.

—En una habitación del templo de Atena. Han pasado tres horas desde que te desmayaste; Sasha pidió ayuda al Patriarca cuando te desvaneciste y él te trajo a esta habitación. Después fueron a verme.

—Tú estabas en la Cámara del Patriarca, tenías fiebre —recordó Dégel, su voz seguía siendo diminuta. Todos los acontecimientos aparecieron en su mente en forma de tornado, sentía la cabeza congestionada de pensamientos.

—Sí, estaba convaleciente, pero el doctor me dio un medicamento y me siento mejor, aún así debo estar en reposo.

—Estás aquí —Dégel le comentó, haciendo referencia a que estaba haciendo todo menos estar en reposo—. ¿Ya no tienes fiebre? —Dégel estaba preocupado de nuevo, quiso estirar su mano y tocarlo, verificar que ya estaba bien, pero no pudo, requería demasiado esfuerzo.

—No, la fiebre descendió —Kardia le prometió—. Y estoy aquí porque insistí que quería estar contigo hasta que despertaras. El doctor está afuera, tengo entendido que nos dará algún medicamento a los dos para que durmamos toda la noche, tú también debes estar en reposo. Sasha me dijo que te pusiste mal cuando fuiste a verla, que estabas deshidratado al parecer.

¿Deshidratado? Entonces Sasha no le había dicho nada sobre el collar. Dégel se sintió doblemente agradecido con ella por darle la oportunidad a él de decirle a Kardia lo que había sucedido.

—Después platicaremos —dijo Kardia, notando que había algo que Dégel tenía que contarle. Se acercó de pronto hacia Dégel y dejó un beso sobre sus labios, después sobre su frente.

Dégel supo que todo había valido la pena, absolutamente todo, por volver a sentir los labios de Kardia sobre los suyos aunque hubiera sido una fracción de segundo. Pero, ¿Kardia se estaba despidiendo?

—¿Te vas? —Dégel frunció el ceño.

Kardia resopló y dijo:

—¿Y desperdiciar una noche de pasión contigo en el templo de Atena? Ni loco. Estas oportunidades sólo se dan una vez en la vida, tenemos que aprovechar, es creo el único lugar en el que no lo hemos hecho.

—Kardia… no me hagas reír. —Dégel llevó una mano hacia su estómago, tratando de no reír demasiado, todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si lo hubieran golpeado por semanas enteras, en verdad.

—No voy a marcharme, Dégel —Kardia le aseguró ya en tono serio—. Descansa, voy a avisarle al doctor que despertaste.

Dégel asintió, ya habría tiempo de platicar, se movió un poco en la cama para acomodarse mejor y sintió algo moverse sobre su pecho, miró hacia abajo y percibió debajo de su ropa la silueta del collar.

Estaba tan cansado que cuando el doctor regresó, Dégel ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

o-x-o

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, era de noche, pero ya no estaba en el templo de Atena, Dégel pudo darse cuenta de inmediato. Estaba en una cabaña, esta cabaña era muy parecida a la cabaña en la que había estado hace poco…

¿Estaba en la isla de Kanon de nuevo?

Percibió el calor en el ambiente y el sonido del mar a lo lejos, sí, estaba en la isla de Kanon otra vez.

Lo segundo que notó es que su cuerpo ya se sentía mejor, aún agotado y exhausto, pero al menos ya se podía mover, levantarse.

Se sentó sobre la cama con cautela, midiendo cómo se sentía su cuerpo con el cambio, después se levantó despacio. La cabaña era pequeña, sólo estaba la cama y un buró con una vela encendida encima. Caminó hacia la puerta para ver si realmente estaba en la isla de Kanon.

Dégel se quedó parado en la puerta de la cabaña. Kardia estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, estaba dándole la espalda, de rodillas, había arreglado lo que parecía una manta sobre la arena; estaba sacando alimentos de una canasta, acomodándolos para lo que parecía ser… ¿una cena? Estaba vestido de blanco, su cabello sujeto en una coleta.

Dégel caminó hacia él.

—¿Kardia? —lo llamó al estar ya cerca de él.

Kardia se levantó de su posición y lo vio con ojos grandes.

Kardia prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Dégel al verlo: se acercó y lo abrazó con euforia, casi cargándolo.

—¡Dégel!, ¡despertaste! —Kardia casi lo levanta del piso, estaba estrujándolo. Kardia reía dentro del abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?

Dégel lo abrazó de vuelta, contento. Sin embargo, sintió el cuerpo de Kardia caliente, era cierto que estaban en la playa, pero su temperatura era más caliente de lo normal.

—Mucho mejor, ¿y tú? —respondió Dégel suavemente, rompiendo el abrazo.

—Feliz, feliz de que hayas despertado. Feliz que estés mejor. Feliz de verte.

Dégel se sintió bien también, Kardia le contagió su alegría, era empalagante.

—Igualmente. —Dégel sonrió.

Kardia frotó el brazo de Dégel en una caricia de cuidado, consintiéndolo.

— Debes estar hambriento, traje la cena. Ven.

Comida, sí, alimento. Dégel no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer. Llevó una mano a su estómago.

—Sí, comamos.

o-x-o

Empezaron a comer sin hablar, Dégel estaba devorando todo lo que Kardia le había ofrecido, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que tuvo el primer bocado en la boca. Comió casi con desesperación, ya casi al llegar al último bocado del último platillo se dio cuenta que no habían hablado para nada.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó Dégel, comiendo el último bocado.

Kardia pasó el bocado en su boca y contestó:

—Teletransportación.

Dégel debió suponerlo, no habría otra forma de llegar. ¿Quién los había teletransportado? ¿Sasha, el Patriarca? Sin embargo, lo último que Dégel recordaba era:

—Recuerdo que… ibas a hablarle al doctor.

—Te revisó y recomendó que tú y yo necesitábamos descansar, reponernos, así que sugirió unos días de descanso, nada de entrenamiento, nada de agitaciones. Sasha decidió mandarnos a este lugar entonces.

—¿Nos dieron unos días de descanso?

—Prefiero verlo como que estamos de luna de miel —respondió Kardia y sonrió.

Dégel sonrió también.

—No volvamos a la realidad nunca —agregó Kardia.

—¿Sigues teniendo fiebre, verdad? —preguntó Dégel.

Kardia se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—El doctor dice que seguirán, es normal.

Pero Dégel no iba a restarle importancia, no iba a dejar que Kardia siguiera enfermo y, mucho menos, iba a dejarlo renunciar e ir a ninguna parte. A ninguna.

—Ven —dijo Dégel, poniéndose de pie de pronto. Sabía que Kardia ya no comería más tampoco, así que extendió su mano para ayudar a Kardia a levantarse.

—¿Vas a bajarme la fiebre en el mar? —Kardia estaba confundido, pero aceptó la mano de Dégel y se levantó también.

—No. Ven. Tengo algo para ti.

Los dos caminaron efectivamente hacia el mar, se detuvieron cuando las olas les rozaban los pies. Dégel se colocó frente a Kardia, mirándolo. Después Dégel llevó sus manos a su cuello, buscando el collar debajo de su ropa y quitándoselo para que Kardia pudiera verlo.

—Dégel… —dijo Kardia y después se quedó callado, no agregó más.

—Este collar está hecho de Polvo de Diamantes. —El fino collar, a pesar de ser discreto por los diminutos diamantes, brillaba con la luz de la luna. Dégel lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Kardia, acomodándolo para que descansara sobre su pecho también. Dégel agregó—: Está bañado por la sangre de Atena. —Dégel dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. —Y sellado por un Ataúd de Hielo. Espero que este collar permita que te quedes a mi lado… por siempre. —Dégel hizo una pequeña pausa y explicó—: La sangre de Atena deberá mantener tu bienestar y el hielo de los diamantes deberá nivelar tu temperatura todos los días.

Kardia mordió su labio, después suspiró. Era la primera vez que Dégel lo veía sin palabras, realmente sorprendido. Kardia levantó su mano, tocó parte del collar con sus dedos, alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Gracias, Dégel, no sé qué decir…

—Tendrás que usarlo diario, tengo esperanza que ésta pueda ser la solución para mantenerte bien.

Kardia seguía mirando el collar entre sus dedos… permaneció unos segundos estático.

—¿No estabas deshidratado, verdad? —preguntó Kardia, conmovido.

Dégel negó con la cabeza.

—Debió de requerir mucho esfuerzo de tu parte para lograr esto. —Kardia llegó a la conclusión—. Por eso estabas tan grave. Dégel, no debiste hacerlo, ponerte en riesgo… no sé cómo agradecerte.

—Sólo prométeme que lo usarás todos los días.

Kardia asintió.

—Iremos con el doctor de todas formas, te seguirán haciendo estudios, tomarás medicamento —agregó Dégel.

Kardia afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo.

Dégel llevó una mano al rostro de Kardia, sintió que ya no tenía fiebre, tenía esperanza que el collar de diamantes serviría, tenía que servir.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —preguntó Dégel.

El silencio entre ambos trajo el recuerdo de unos días atrás, Dégel haciendo esa misma pregunta mientras su corazón se desangraba de dolor.

—No. —La respuesta de Kardia fue simple, pero definitiva. Sabía a eternidad, sabía a futuro.

Era lo único que Dégel había querido escuchar, sonrió con locura, le dolieron las mejillas.

—¿Listo para nuestra luna de miel? —preguntó Dégel.

Kardia finalmente rió.

—Listo —contestó Kardia.

**FIN**


End file.
